Użytkownik:Authoress.l
Cześć! Mam na imię Wiktoria, ale'' Authoress'' to mój pseudonim, który przylgnął do mnie na dobre.'' ''Na tej wiki jestem administratorką. Można spotkać mnie także na Teen Wolf Wiki pod tym samym nickiem. W wolnym czasie czytam książki (klasyka jak i fantastyka mile widziana), oglądam seriale, edytuje wikie oraz piszę opowiadania. W przyszłości chcę zostać prawnikiem, zaocznie pisarką. TVD & TO Wiki to najlepsze źródło wiedzy o tych dwóch wampirzych serialach. Tutaj możesz tworzyć artykuły o swoich ulubionych postaciach, dzielić się wrażeniami po obejrzeniu odcinka (w komentarzach na danej stronie lub na czacie), jak również możesz dowiedzieć się o wielu spoilerów. W razie jakichkolwiek kłopotów, możesz zwrócić się o pomoc do członków naszej załogi: *''AnneMMadeline'' *''Rebeliantka'' *''Sensitive'' *''Authoress.l'' *''Aye.'' center Drużyna K thumb|center|515px Top X |-|Bohaterów= 1. Malachai Parker center 2. Elijah Mikaelson center 3. Marcel Gerard center 4. Kol Mikaelson center 5. Niklaus Mikaelson center 6. Tyler Lockwood center 7. Lorenzo center 8. Silas center 9. Damon Salvatore center 10. Mikael center |-|Bohaterek= 1. Hayley Marshall center 2. Katerina Petrova center 3. Olivia Parker center 4. Caroline Forbes center 5. Genevieve center 6. Rebekah Mikaelson center 7. Qetsiyah center 8. Sophie Deveraux center 9. Sheila Bennett center 10. Bonnie Bennett center |-|Relacji= 1. Bonkai center 2. Haylijah 3. Klaroline center ---- KLAROLINE WEDŁUG REBELIANTKI "Are you mine?" - Klaus asks her gently but she turns her head and looks at the sky whispering: "I don't understand you. I don't speak bad-people-language." ---- 4. Delena (1-połowa 4) center 5. Denzo center 6. Nibekjah center 7. ... 8. ... 9. ... 10. Klenevieve center |-| Fanvicków= Ulubione postacie Plik:El.png Plik:Teamklaus3.png Plik:Koasl.png Plik:Kathye.png Plik:Teamcare3.png Plik:HAY.png Plik:Teamsilas.png ---- Plik:ELIJAH.png Plik:SL.png Ulubione relacje Plik:Kathelijah.png Plik:Kx.png Plik:Klarj.png Plik:DLS.png Ulubione cytaty I.„Drogi pamiętniku, wiewiórka zapytała dzisiaj o moje imię. Przedstawiłem się jako Joe. To kłamstwo będzie chodzić za mną przez wieczność.” - '''Damon Salvatore' ''II. „To kolejny problem z dzisiejszą ludzkością. Stracili wiarę i przy tej stracie nie wiedzą, kogo powinni się obawiać.” - '''Kol Mikaelson' ''III. „Czeka nas piękna przyszłość. Ja, ty i Damon. Bez zasad.” - '''Katerina Petrova' ''IV. '„Zabawa w chowanego? Według moich zasad.” - '''Kol Mikaelson V. „Widzisz, o to właśnie idzie w groźbach. Jeśli ich się nie dopełni, nikt nie traktuje cię poważnie. ” - '''Lorenzo' ''VI. „Tak przy okazji... Jak podobał co się ten wilczy koleś? Wydawał mi się być w twoim typie. Wulgarny i napalony.” - '''Genevieve' ''VII. „''Przepraszam. Do wszystkich zainteresowanych, popełniacie wielki błąd jeśli myślicie, że możecie mnie pokonać. Nie możecie. Słyszycie? Powtarzam, nie możecie mnie pokonać.” - 'Elijah Mikaelson' ''IX. „Jest tutaj, śliniąc się, gotowy rzucić mi się do szyi i pić dopóki nie odpadnie mi głowa w groteskowym, lecz nieco komicznym stylu.”' - ''Lorenzo' Wikiowanie |-|Postacie na stałe= '''Trwająca rozbudowa odcinkowa:' *Lorenzo (do uzupełnienia sezon piąty i szósty) *Kai Parker (jeden odcinek i będę na bieżąco) *Liv Parker (sezon piąty do uzupełnienia) *Luke Parker (dwa odcinki piątego sezonu i będę na bieżąco) *Kol Mikaelson (sezon drugi TO) *Mary-Alice Claire (dwie części TA) *Elena - Damon (sezon 1-6) Następni w kolejce *Katerina Petrova *Elijah Mikaelson |-|Inne strony= Jak na razie brak. Ulubione sceny Wszystkie z udziałem 'Kola Mikaelsona' i 'Lorenzo.'' Sezon 1 *Pierwsze pojawienie się Damona . *Katerina całuje Damona, udając Elenę. Sezon 2 *Pierwszy pocałunek Caroline i Tylera. *Elijah - wyjątkowy wampir! *Klaus zabija Elenę, Jules i Jennę. Sezon 3 *Kol, Kol, Kol! - Bringing Out The Dead *Bal Mikaelsonów - Dangerous Liaisons *Esther próbuje zabić swoje dzieci - All My Children *Kol z kijem <3 Sezon 4 *Elena wyłącza człowieczeństwo - Stand By Me *Katherine i Elijah - American Gothic *Kol hipnotyzuje Damona - Catch Me If You Can *Kol atakuje Bonnie - A View To A Kill *Kol, Vaughn, Connor i Alexander powracają - The Walking Dead *Kol próbuje zabić Elenę - The Walking Dead *Katherine połyka lekarstwo, Stefan sobowtórem Silasa - Graduation Sezon 5' *Caroline i Elena w collagu! Silas wykorzystuje moc na tłumie ludzi - ''I Know What You Did Last Summer *Qetsiyah, retrospekcje do czasów Silasa, Amara; Stefan stracił pamięć - Original Sin *Silas udaje Stefana i uwodzi Qetsiyah - Monster's Ball *Katherine poznaje swoją córkę, Nadię - Handle with Care *Trzy zupełnie inne sobowtóry, a jedna Nina Dobrev <3 - Death and the Maiden *Enzo po raz pierwszy! - The Cell *Enzo powraca - Fifty Shades of Grayson *Toast za śmierć Katherine; KLAROLINE!!!!! <3- 500 Years of Solitude *Damon i Enzo znowu przyjaciółmi - The Devil Inside *Wszyscy pytający kto to Enzo - Total Eclipse of the Heart *Lorenzo i Damon w domu farmera Johna - No Exit *Luke w drzwiach domu Salvatore'ów i reakcja Damona na jego widok - Resident Evil